The prior art is documented with examples of implant devices and assemblies, such typically being retrofit applied to existing joints. Representative examples of known implant devices and assemblies include, among others, the implant device and method of manufacture set forth in Philipp, U.S. Publication No. 2008/0195216 and which teaches a knee implant with first and second component surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,169, issued to Hodorek, teaches a cartilage implant for replacing a portion of the cartilage adjacent to a skeletal joint.
Additional examples of joint prosthesis include the implant of Buscheer, US 2008/0071381 which teaches an implant joint with a micro-rough bearing surface formed by sintering. Scott 2008/0114459 discloses a prosthesis implanted within a bone and including a shell and inter-fitting liner.